


As You Wish

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Princess Bride Fusion, Developing Friendships, F/M, Molly Hooper is Buttercup, Molly's Thoughts, Pre-Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran is Westley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Margaret has thoughts about the farm boy and the life she has led so far.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer for Fictober 2018 Day 4 for **Dreamin**.

“Will that be all?”

She knew the farm boy was annoyed but he barely let it show. She had done something to upset him and that...that surprised her. Not that she had upset him, not really, but that it bothered her. Her feelings were changing, it seemed. And this was strange.

She had been told she had been born without a heart by many of the village boys. Or if she had a heart, it was merely an ice sculpture. Even her own father had believed it, to an extent, and stopped showering her with affection when she was young. It had hurt, to know her father did not love her to the extent that a father should. He had treated her as an adult and not a girl who needed love and affection.

It had irreparably marked her, it seemed.

The farm boy had been hired to help her about the farm as her father preferred to travel to take care of business, a business that was deemed “too complicated” for a mere woman. Rubbish. She understood the farm and its workings far better than her father ever did, and it was her father’s fault. And yet to dismiss her…

_Just as you have dismissed the farm boy._

She moved towards him. “No,” she said quietly. “Would you...join me for dinner, farmboy? To discuss more of these issues. I would like to hear what you think.”

Margaret watched as his blue eyes softened and a small smile formed on his lips. His red hair fell into his face as he nodded towards her. “As you wish.”


End file.
